The Proposal
by Anonymousgiraffe
Summary: Baz wants to propose to Simon. Rated T for swearing


**Baz**

Today's the day.

I've been plotting this for weeks (no, months, I had to make sure it was perfect for Snow). It'll be just my luck, that prat will probably fuck up my entire plan.

I walk as calmly as possible towards the local Starbucks I'm meeting Snow at in 15 minutes sharp. The ring is practically burning a hole in my pocket. Crowley, how am I ever going to do this?

I have to. Snow will never get the nerve up so I have to be the one to seal the deal. It's all worth it though. He's the love of my life. It's been 3 years with him and I still can't believe he feels the same way.

Back at Watford, I spent all my time in agony, constantly obsessing over my disturbed fantasies of things that I believed would never happen. I was constantly wishing I was dead, kissing Snow, or killing him. 5th year was the worst. My heart was being burned at the stake day after day and to make matters worse, that fucking idiot followed me EVERYWHERE. To the Catacombs, the boys washroom, and of course whenever I came back to our room, he was already there doing "homework" at our shared desk. He was trying to prove to everyone that I was an evil vampire. (He's not wrong).

But now…

Now, I get to spend every day with my favorite person in the world. (Besides myself, but I suppose that doesn't count). Bunce says I'm too self-absorbed, but it balances out Snow's selflessness quite nicely. Last week, he skipped out on our weekly date night to help some pathetic kitten stuck in a tree.

A gust of warm air blows past me as I open the door, temporarily warming me before I go back to being my usual 50 degrees. I look around, and sigh with relief when I see that he's not here yet.

I give my order to the barista, "Tall pumpkin mocha breve and two cherry scones, please," then take my seat in the corner. I push Simon's scones across the table towards his seat, and it's as if I summoned him. He pushes open the door, jingling the bell loudly, and looks around like a lost child before spotting me. His face breaks out in the biggest, most painful looking grin ever. _Simon Snow, what did I do to deserve you?_

I see the faint outline of his tail flicking around his feet and roll my eyes.

"Your tail is showing," I whisper with a slight smirk.

He pulls his signature shrug and slides into the seat across from me before tearing into the scones.

 **Simon**

These scones are delicious.

 **Baz**

I'm so nervous. I can't even think. And of course Snow is very distracting with all of his adorableness. His golden curls are especially wild today….. _Snap out of it, you git. You came here for one reason and one reason only,_ I reprimand myself.

"What's up, love? You look like you've seen a ghost. Well, even more than normal," he giggles.

I swallow and look up from fidgeting with my hands, "Well, um…. I.. Um."

"Use your words, Pitch," he says, using my own saying against me.

I glare at him before continuing, "You see the thing is….. Oh fuck it. Let's go take a walk in the park. I don't like having this many people around."

He follows me out of the shop like a dog, humming some song under his breath.

The park is nearly deserted. _Perfect. Just the way I like it. I don't want to cause a scene._

There's no way to not cause a scene when I'm with Snow. He can't go for more than 10 seconds without holding my hand. And believe me, even though this is the 21st century, we still get lots of nasty looks from people. Which makes me want to give them a very special gesture in return. But I stick to snogging Snow even more openly. Almost as openly as my gayness.

I swallow and begin, trying to remember what I planned to say.

"Simon, we've been together for over two years now. And I've loved you long before that. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, even in that disgusting ratty t-shirt, I've been obsessed. All those times I tried to kill you? That was just my shitty way of expressing my feelings. In the forest that one night, I was depressed about not being able to avenge my mother's death and you kissed me when I needed it most. You saved me."

"I'm starting to think I could've done it some other way," he teases and I shoot him a glare.

"Shhh I'm not done yet you idiot."

"Okay, okay sorry," he says putting his hands up in surrender.

"As I was saying… Three years ago I never would've thought in a million years you could ever feel the same. I still don't believe it sometimes, but then you make me believe with another one of your expert kisses. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I turn to face him before getting down on one knee and holding out the ring. His eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. I would laugh at his idiotic expression if I wasn't so nervous.

"What I'm trying to ask is… Simon Snow, will you marry me?"

"Ummm…" He glances away, biting his lip indecisively. My heart stops. _Fuck. He's gonna say no._

Then Simon looks at me, his smile shining almost as bright as his eyes. "I'm just messing with you. It's about fucking time you git!" He holds his hand out and I slip the ring on smoothly.

I punch him lightly before pulling him into my arms, laughing. "Well, better call Bunce. We both know neither of us can plan a wedding."

"I can do the cake," he says mischievously raising an eyebrow. He's stealing all my best looks, that idiot.

"Snow, your idea of a cake is a pile of scones with extra butter."

"Oh, speaking of scones, I'm hungry."

"But you just ate!"

"Yeah, but all this marriage talk makes me hungry!"

"We better go home then," I say, picking him up bridal style. I'm sure Simon's giggles can be heard across the country.

Back at the flat, Simon and I sit on the couch, a tangle of arms and legs. He's running his hands through my hair. And it feels _so good._

Bunce walks through the front door, carrying a bag loaded with groceries.

"Hi Penny!" Simon yells, wiggling his fingers in the air obnoxiously.

She doesn't seem to notice the ring. "Hey Simon," Bunce replies, clearly exhausted.

Simon walks over and plants his hand down on the counter in front of her. "I said, hi Penny."

She looks up quickly, a grin spreading across her face, "Well it was about fucking time, Basilton!"

"That's what I said!" Simon squeals, already jumping up and down with Bunce like a 12-year-old girl. I swear I'm marrying a child.

"Ugh what am I going to do though?" she complains, "You guys are hardly bearable as boyfriends, what's going to happen once you're married?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," I say smugly, walking over to plant a sloppy kiss on Simon's lips which prompts a gag from Bunce.

"You guys need _lots_ of help. I'll get started right away!" She exclaims, already in super-planner mode. A pile of binders has appeared magically in front of her.

"I suppose you are somewhat credible, as you and Micah's wedding was slightly enjoyable."

She beams, knowing that's about the best my compliments get. Simon drags us to the couch with a pile of scones steaming on a plate. And there we sit, watching our new obsession, _Pretty Little Liars._ Simon leans against me gently, nuzzling my shoulder.

"I love you, Baz," he whispers so softly, only a vampire could hear.

"I love you too, Simon."

 _The Day of the Wedding:_

 **Baz**

Simon looks stunning in a grey suit.


End file.
